Moment of Weakness
by WikketKrikket
Summary: Oneshot, pure SA fluff He was never supposed to have a second of weakness. She was the one who found him when he did. A tear, a fever and a smile. Author name changed from Waffles4eva


A/N: Hmm... Yet another Seto/Anzu! This seems to be my 'thing', nowadays, Seto-Anzu one-shots. Although... thinking about it, I haven't done many. It just FEELS like loads.Well, anyway, this was thought of, devised, and written within forty-five minutes last night. As in, post 10PM, last night; so please take that into account. Really, it's just a short bit of shamless, GLORIOUSLY OOC, pure Seto/Anzu fluff. So please don't take it seriously! Unhook your brain for a while and sink into a vat of steaming sap... XD

Disclaimer: I do not own. Duh.

Dedication: I don't usually do this, but meh. I have three people to dedicate this one to! **Scooby2408, **who read this first; or should have done, **Willowwind, **who... I kinda need to publically apologise to... and Luci, who will never read this, but who I ran off in the middle of a conversation with to go and write this, leaving her behind and bewildered. Okay? Yeah... I'll stop talking now and get on with it.

Moment of Weakness

The place was still, with nothing moving. However, life can never contain itself for long, cannot be buried away, and a light breeze ruffled it's way through now, cart wheeling over the grass and calling it to the day's games, the trees waving for attention. The wind also lifted up strands of her hair, carrying them up and sending them flapping around so they could check beneath, but, proving boring, it soon lost interest. Yet, still, she did not move. Alive as the air around, she pulled it inside her, inhaling and exhaling as deeply as she could, eyes closed but other senses heightened. Kneeling in the slightly disrespectfully long grass, Anzu was ready for whatever the world wanted to tell her. She could feel the late autumn sun still beating winter back, and warming the crisp air, tingling against her skin, small kisses of heat. She felt the wind investigate her hair and clothes, felt the way they moved so minutely, rippling on her skin and scalp. Beneath her, she felt the slightly spongy soil, so fertile that it grew this whole garden, and it almost felt as though she could feel the beat of life in it. She could feel the vibrations of life in the Earth, and, from far away, it seemed, came the other indications of the outside world. It had been raining the night before, and she could smell the dampness at the very back of her nose, taste the storm in the air. She could hear the sound of the wind, as it called each blade of grass by name, and she felt almost as if she was being called to. Still, she kept breathing in, so totally calm and contemplative as a solitary bird added its song to melodies of the life around it. Slowly, Anzu opened her eyes, smiling softly to herself as the rapturous feeling had yet to leave.

This place was so quiet; you could sense the life within in it. How strange it was, then, that it was a graveyard.

Leaning forward, Anzu bowed again slightly out of respect, and then began her work. No-one else was in sight here today, and, as usual, she began to feel glad she'd come. The reason she was here, of course, was that it was her late Grandmother's birthday, and, having loved her dearly, Anzu came to see her often. Each and every time she did, her friends offered to come with her, and each and every time they were declined. It made Anzu feel sad in some ways, knowing the old dear was gone- but she'd been gone a long time now, and Anzu loved the tranquillity of this place. She carefully began to clear the grave, wiping away the dirt that was accumulating on the tablet, and pulling out the weeds that sprang up so quickly and tried to choke the remaining life from it. Anzu frowned a little, tugging at a particularly stubborn weed, but it came lose eventually, and she moved on; humming the newest song by her favourite band. Starshine weren't popular, by any means; their music was so unusual that you either loved it or hated it. Her friends were all in the latter group, but Anzu was in the first. As she hummed the tune, she was certain her grandmother would have liked it to.

Finally, it was done, and Anzu leant back slightly, smiling approvingly.

"There we go, Nanny." She said, quietly. "That's better! I'll see you soon, okay?"

She bowed again in goodbye, closing her eyes again, and began to straighten up. However, she hesitated. She knew someone was crying. She could hear tiny snuffling sounds coming from her left somewhere. But who would be crying over these graves? They were right at the back of the graveyard, all several years old. Whoever lay here had died when she was just a child. Could a wound that old really be so raw…?

She willed herself not to look beyond the tree that blocked her view. She told herself she couldn't do that. But her instinct had always been to help, and she couldn't fight it. She had to see if she could offer some comfort. In spite of her intentions, she stepped tentatively around the roots of the old oak, and saw.

Her instinct was to run, to hide, but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

He looked up, surprised at the sound. Anzu couldn't help but gasp as those eyes met hers. The ice of those deep blue eyes was finally melting, and leaking away, running down his face. But, all at once, they were gone, disappearing away, evaporating in the wake of his rage. Seto Kaiba rose to his feet, and she took a step back, instinctively. He stared at her a moment longer, but said nothing. Instead, he turned, and walked swiftly away. And she just watched him go.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Seto had been working, as usual. Then, his mind and his gaze wandered to the window. There was no provocation, no reason for this strange occurrence, but it had happened none the less. He had looked out at the cold, crisp, but cloudless sky, and had been unable to resist its allure. Sudden, irrational desperation took over him. He had to get outside.

So he did. On that day, Seto Kaiba stood up, put on his coat, and left the office without any explanation whatsoever. Part of his mind was demanding to know what on earth his body thought it was playing at when there was work to be done. But something more important, more frantic, was in charge now. It was easier just to go with it then to fight it and admit he was not in absolute control of his emotions.

It hadn't stopped at outside. He had suddenly felt… scared. He wasn't used to this feeling, and that scared him all the more. Because, suddenly, he had snapped. He had to go, he had to leave- all he was, was work. If you took his work and his game away, what was left? Was there anything left?

There was nothing. That was what spooked him. He had come to the sudden realisation that there was nothing in his life. It was just like his stepfather.

He had to know. He had to know that he wasn't Gozaburo, not his true son. He had to remind himself. And, with the sudden, jerking, dream-like quality that had so strangely overtaken him that day, he'd moved. He'd walked, straight to where he had always feared to tread. It was a good fifteen minute walk, but he barely noticed it, finding his way instinctively to the double grave he had not seen since he was so very young.

And that was where he suddenly became painfully aware of his surroundings again. As he looked upon the old, overgrown graves, he realised that's _all _they were. Just tablets, bearing names- _a_ name- that didn't exist anymore. That had gone, and no-one remembered. These stones were not his parents, just a marker that their remnants lay forgotten and abandoned here. But there were memories buried in the same way in his mind, and they came over him now, overwhelming him, until he suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching his head, wishing they would stop. They had been locked away for a reason…! He didn't want to remember. He couldn't. He couldn't.

And, in amongst all the confusion came a thought, stabbing away at his brain again and again until it went numb:

_I'm sixteen. I'm only sixteen. But I've _never _been sixteen. I don't know _how _to be sixteen. I'm only sixteen…_

He had _never _been sixteen. He was _the _Seto Kaiba. He was not allowed to grieve. He was not allowed to have fun. He was not allowed to laugh, or to smile, or even consider acting his age. He couldn't be anything less then perfect- anything less then perfect was dangerous. But he was only sixteen. Once his achievements and success and shields were ripped away, he was just sixteen. He was just a kid, and a lost, confused one at that. Perhaps he was even younger then sixteen. Adults, particularly perfect ones, do not start crying over their long-since dead parents… and their long since dead selves.

But, if that was the case, why couldn't he stop the tears from flowing? What was wrong with him? Why had he lost such control? And what was the feeling closing in and squeezing his heart so very tightly, so very painfully…?

A sound. Footsteps. He whipped his head around, so startled to be caught that he didn't even wipe away the tears first.

It was Anzu Mazaki, Yugi's friend.

Horror filled him, and he became his usual self again in an instant. Not only had he been crying, but he had been caught by the worst person imaginable beyond Yugi and the mutt themselves! What had he been thinking!

He stood up, still staring, still trying to calculate the appropriate horrified level of reaction, trying to think what to say. But he couldn't. This really was a day of firsts. Instead, he turned, and began to walk quickly away, only just restraining himself from running. She had no such reservations, following after only a moment's hesitation.

"Kaiba! Kaiba, please, wait!"

Seto halted in his steps. He couldn't take that. Not today. "My name isn't Kaiba." He said, not entirely sure where this voice was coming from. "…It's not. Not really."

Anzu looked at him, confused. "But…"

"Those are my parents." Seto elaborated, pointing at the gravestones they'd vacated. "Not him. I'm not Gozaburo Kaiba! I never will be!"

Anzu was biting her lip. "Your… parents? Kaiba- um… Seto, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

But, already, he was walking again, giving himself a firm talking to. He couldn't keep breaking down like this! But that name… Had he snapped for good this time?

"Leave it, Mazaki." He snarled, not looking at her. "I don't need your sympathy. And don't think this means I'm pathetic." He finally turned, not hiding his red, streaked face. "I'm still as ruthless as I've always been, and don't forget it!"

"I…" She faltered, as he began to head off. Suddenly, her sympathy fell away. "Would you stop! You coward! You always run away! You coward!"

Seto turned, looking at her dangerously. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a coward!" Anzu repeated. "Isn't that what you are? For pity's sake, it's your _parents _rotting down there! It's _alright _to be upset! But you can't accept that! You think you're superhuman, don't you! Devoid of all emotion, like emotion is some sort of a weakness! And you just keep running, running from your feelings and from those of us that just want to be your friends! And why? Because you can't face it! You're a coward!"

They stared at each other, and, suddenly, Anzu covered her mouth, gasping; unable to believe her outburst. Kaiba would kill her…

He, meanwhile, was staring blankly. To have all his defences so easily, so brutally ripped away from that little crack in his shield… The tears had been his downfall.

"You just don't get it, do you…?" He said, slowly. "I _can't _show any weakness. I can't be anything but perfect. If I did, I'd be done for." With a sigh, he sat down on the ground. Tentatively, Anzu sat with him. She was seeing a whole new side to Kaiba today. She would never have thought he was even capable of tears. Was that what he meant? Was that what he meant when he said he could show no weakness? Or maybe it was because he had no-one to take his weaknesses to… "But I couldn't stop it." He said, suddenly. She noticed his hands were shaking slightly, even as he pushed them together, trying to halt them. "I always ensure I get what I want… that I'm in total control… but I couldn't stop myself… from crying. For all that work, I'm as weak as ever. And I can't afford that."

"Why not?" Anzu asked him, gently. "Why not? Would it be so bad to open up to someone? To rely on someone?"

"People rely on me." He answered, shortly. "Not the other way around. I've never had anyone dependable, I've never needed anyone, and I don't intend to start now." Suddenly, he glared at her, moving to stand up. "Just… just leave me alone!"

She caught hold of his arm, once again stopping him. "Don't go." She whispered. "I… I can see you _want _to talk. Don't keep stopping yourself. Just let the barriers down for once, please…"

"I…can't." He said, just as quietly. "I… I don't know how." He stared at her. "What's happening to me…? Today, I just… I'm not in control…"

"We all have days like that." Anzu assured him, although she, to, was freaked out. This was not the Kaiba she was used to, and she didn't know how to deal with him. He seemed frightened, scared… This wasn't him. "You'll be back to normal before you know it. This is just a moment of weakness, that's all…"

He snorted slightly, pulling out of her grip and getting all the way to his feet. "The difference being, I _never _have a moment of weakness. Not until today." He began to walk off.

"Kaiba…" She said, hesitantly, forgetting not to use that name. "Did you ever think that maybe it _isn't_ weakness? Facing your past even though it's painful… that's a stronger thing to do then to run away from it."

"Perhaps." He consented, looking at her again. He didn't look at all right. "But I'm not too sure of anything right now." He was so confused, and it only grew as Mazaki suddenly bounded up close to him, far too close. But, for some reason, he still felt dream-like, and his reactions were not fast enough to move him away before a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Excuse me…" She mumbled apologetically, and then gasped. "You could make a stir-fry on that fever, Kaiba! No wonder you're acting so spacey! Didn't you _notice_!"

"Ah." Seto said, nodding. It explained a lot. He began to move off again.

"Where are you going?" Anzu called, exasperated.

"Work." He answered, simply. Suddenly, she was in front of him.

"Are you kidding!" She demanded. "Just go home and sleep! You're sick!"

"I don't get sick." He told her, firmly.

"But then, you don't cry, either." Anzu pointed out. "Besides, I hate to point this out, but you're heading the wrong way to get to your HQ anyway."

Seto looked around. So he was. How embarrassing.

She considered him, and then sighed, not sure why she was doing this. He didn't seem to notice her scrutiny at all, and that usually came with a death wish. He really was out of it.

"Look." She said, gruffly. "The state you're in, you'll never make it home. Just… just go and sit over there, I'll call you a taxi, or something."

"I don't need your help." Seto snapped. "I'm fine."

"You're sick!"

"I already explained- I don't get sick!" Seto insisted, but, to his surprise, found himself sitting at the suggested point. She'd taken advantage of him and steered him over here! He couldn't help but smile at her stealth. And he did feel so tired… "Thank you." He said, softly.

"It's probably due to working so hard." She frowned. "You'll kill yourself, one day."

"Sorry…"

Anzu couldn't help but smile. "You know what? You're a lot more pleasant when you're dopey."

"This isn't because I'm dopey…" He responded, half-asleep where he sat. "This is because… for the first time… I'm letting my guard down…" He smiled softly. "And look where it's got me… You've seen me at my weakest point…"

"You're smiling?" Anzu said, curious, coming closer to make sure she wasn't mistaken. But there, on his fevered, sleepy, so out of character face, was a ghost of a long forgotten smile. "But… You were so… confused… and upset… and ill. I didn't think you'd ever smile."

"Another weakness…" Seto muttered. "Sometimes, I can't help but feel happy…" he fell into a light sleep, and she didn't dare rouse him. Even when the taxi arrived, and she had to help him, half-asleep, get into it, she couldn't help but think about what he'd said- she'd seen him at his weakest point. All this was just down to the fever. What would he do when he was back to his usual self…? Worry descended around her, blackening her perspective as she began her own journey home. It would be a long night before school in the morning.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Seto, to, had a disturbed night. The fever worsened as the hours grew longer, and his sleep was tormented with the demons of bad memories and dreams. But it was a mixed bag, because in there to was clarity. He knew that he shouldn't have said all that stuff to Anzu. But if that was the case, then why, for the first time in his life, was he not regretting anything…?

He woke up in the early hours of the morning, sheets wrinkled and sweat sodden. Disgusted, he went and showered, despite the abnormal time to be doing so. When he came out, he felt more awake then he did most days, although it was only three am.

No… not awake. Alive. Something, something that had been dormant, had been awakened was growing and beginning to fill him once again. It had a long way to go yet, but it was there. And although it scared him, it excited him to. He would show Mazaki. He would run no more, and prove that he was not a coward. He would make the Kaiba name his own. He was as determined as he was stubborn, so he'd do it.

In the meantime, however, he had serious time to kill. He moved listlessly downstairs, and found a room with a CD player. He hated most contemporary music and bands, but this one was so unusual that he found himself liking its abstract sound. Few people enjoyed it, but they had no refinement. Putting in the Starshine album, he hit play, and listened.

Much, much later, he found himself at school. Equally purposefully, he found himself, before school that morning, alone with Mazaki.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, wryly. "I thought you hated school! And that fever of yours was the perfect way to get away!"

He shrugged. "I got better." Then he looked at her. "Anzu… I… Well, thanks. I guess. That is, you helped. A little."

"Don't hurt yourself." She smiled. "You're welcome." He smiled to, the expression feeling foreign to his face. She seemed surprised.

"Another smile? Another 'moment of weakness', right?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just a sign of becoming all the stronger."

With that, he turned and walked away. Anzu shook her head, moving in the opposite direction. A smiling Kaiba…? That would be a change. A good change. She wondered how long it would take for him to change his weakness into strength. Not long, if she knew him.

But then, it wasn't the 'real' him she, and anyone else, knew. The 'real' him was only just beginning to emerge again. But she knew now that she would be there, to coax it all the way.

He was getting her help, if he wanted it or not.

But Seto, of course, knew this. And he was counting on it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: Ha ha ha... What an abrupt, inconclusive ending! Sorry, but it was 11 PM at the time and I was rushing to finish so that my poor sister could go to bed. Isn't she a star, staying up just so I can get this done? XD Yay! Now... they didn't actually so much get together in this one, did they? Ah well. Use your imaginations. ;-) (You're fanfic writers! You can do it:-D) Thanks for reading, all! If you have the time and the energy, please leave me a review! Thanks!

Waffles

P.S. For those who care... **A Superhero Story **_is _underway... I'm just having some difficulty 'getting into' the next chapter. It's started, it's just a case of sitting down and writing it now. XD


End file.
